Christmas Confession
by Squint Girl
Summary: He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Christmas Confession

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance, General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 1/5

**Complete:** Yes

**Synopsis:** He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.

**A/N:** _Hello people! This is the first fic I wrote, but I decided to write it in English too because I realized that many people from other countries read this._  
_I leave you to choose what season this story is set in, but I can say that is before the 5th season._  
_And I do not care if you don't like it, I want you to be sincere! Please!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was December, a week before Christmas. Christmas. Booth loved this time of year, when he played with his son as much as both of them wanted and on Christmas Eve at dinner time, everyone gathered and celebrated at Temperance's apartment. Temperance. His partner. His best friend. His Bones. The woman he has learned to live with and, along with that, fell in love with. Yes, Seeley Booth loved Temperance Brennan. And the worst part was that she didn't know he loved her, never mind how much.

He began to smile as he thought of her, but suddenly also remembered his son, and that Parker would travel this Christmas with his mother and her boyfriend. With that thought, his smile faded and gave way to a sadder face.

To improve his thoughts, he picked up his phone and dialed her.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Booth. I'm cataloging some skeletons from the seventeenth century. Why?"

"Hm ... It's Christmas, so I'm going to buy a gift for Parker and would like you to accompany me. But if you're busy..."

Brennan always liked hanging out with Booth. What they were doing didn't need to be related to the work, she would go anyway.

"I can leave this for later. I'm almost done; I only have a few boxes left."

Immediately, Booth thought: 'She's going to stop working just to go out with me? What's wrong with her? She never does that!

"Are you sure?" He asked her to confirm that he wasn't delusional.

"Yes."

"Ok, Bones," he smiled. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." She hung up, not realizing that she had a smile on her lips.

~X~X~X~

Booth and Brennan arrived at the mall and went straight to the toy store.

"Bones, look!" Booth pointed toward a shelf. "Parker would love to have this race track!" He said this with a twinkle in his eyes.

Brennan noted that it wouldn't only be Parker who would love to have the toy, and laughed internally at Booth's childishness.

"Booth, that only will influence him to speed when he drives, disregard traffic signals and increase the likelihood of him running over someone or..."

"Ok, got it," He said, rolling his eyes. "And how about this?" Booth indicated an action figure that was holding a gun with a dart that could be shot.

"But Booth," Brennan pointed to the dart, "this can cause an accident, for example, he could be careless and hit his eye, even though he is no longer a young child."

"So what do you suggest, Bones?"

Brennan frowned thoughtfully. She began walking through the store with a confused Booth following her.

She walked past several shelves, looking wordlessly, until she stopped and spotted something.

"Booth, I think this would be great," she said, getting closer to the boxes.

"Bones, a game that involves assembling the human body? What you want to do with my son? Turn him into a squint?" He chuckled.

"Look, the game is not dangerous and, in addition, also teaches about how humans are inside and how our organs function."

Booth stared at her for a few seconds and gave a half smile.

"Bones, how about we make a bet? You buy this game, and I'll buy something else. We'll see what he likes more." Booth spoke and finished with a smile. "If you lose, you'll have to eat a piece of pie," he said, remembering that his partner didn't like pie.

"Ok. And if you lose... you will have to cook for me at Christmas dinner. Deal?"

"Deal." Both smiled.

Brennan didn't quite understand the reason behind the bet, but accepted it because, for some time now, she noticed that when Booth proposed something, either a conversation or even a bet, she always came out learning something from her partner. Something that made not only her, but him happy too.

* * *

_**So what did you think of the first chapter? Like I said, be honest! Soon I'll be posting the next chapter.**_

_**Reviews, please? Oh, come on! Even if it's to talk bad XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Christmas Confession

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance, General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 2/5

**Complete:** Yes

**Synopsis:** He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.

**A/N:** _I had some doubts about this one, but with a little advice from releal30, I was able to write this._

_And just so you know, she was the one who wanted to be mean to Booth, hahahaha_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Because the trip was going to be really long, Rebecca decided to go two days before Christmas.

Before going at the airport, Booth and Brennan went to visit them. Parker was the one who opened the door.

"Daddy!" - Parker said, animated, running into the agent's arms.

"Hey, buddy!" - Booth said, leaning down to hug his son.

Brennan followed Booth in, and when Parker saw her he ran to her as well.

"Hi, Bones!" - he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi, Parker." - Brennan said with a smile.

Booth watched while the two most important people in his life exchanged grins, until he decided to speak.

"Hey bud, since we're not going to see each other on Christmas, I brought your Christmas present early." - he said as he brought his hand out from behind his back, holding a wrapped gift.

"Oh, dad! You didn't need to!" - Parker smiled widely, and Brennan noticed his smile was very much like his father's, the smile that often left her breathless.

He opened his present excitedly and yelled to his mother, who was still getting their bags ready:

"MOOOOM! LOOK AT THIS!" - The blonde had a laughing expression on his face and was turning to hug his father.

Everyone saw the glimmer in Parker's hazel eyes while he took the new remote-controlled toy car out of the box. Brennan still hadn't given him her present, however.

"Parker," - she started, - "I brought you a present as well."

She handed the present to him and watched him to see if he liked it or not. When Parker pulled off the wrapping paper, he looked fixedly at the game's box, where there was a large image of two kids building a replica of a human body. He didn't say anything, so she thought he didn't like it. Booth turned to her.

"I warned you," - he said in a smug, low tone.

Parker left the game beside his car.

"Thank you, Bones! Really, you didn't need to!" - he said, wrapping his arms around the anthropologist again, but this time around her neck as she had already leaned down to hand him the present.

Booth still smiled smugly, but the smile disappeared when he noticed that his son had switched his attention from the car to the game.

"Bones, you were right on! I was going to ask for one of these from my mom. Ever since I went to the Jeffersonian I wanted one." - Parker said, at the same time as he started to build the skeleton, connecting the radium and the ulna to the humerus.

"Hey, buddy, look! This car is so fast and look at how fast he can turn!" - He gave up soon, when he noticed that Parker hadn't even heard him right. He turned to look at Brennan. Now it was her who was smiling.

~X~X~X~

On the way home, after saying goodbye to Parker, Rebecca, and her boyfriend at the airport, Brennan turned to Booth, gave him a small smile and said:

"I'm certain you can cook quite well."

Booth looked slightly confused with the comment, but soon remembered what he had promised her he'd do if he lost the bet. So he turned the steering wheel, turning around the corner and going towards the supermarket, with the anthropologist still smiling, sitting on the passenger seat.

* * *

_**Do you liked it?**_

_**I thank speaknowbeloud by the translation again.**_

_**If anyone thinks otherwise (and it's logical that no one will get), manifests itself with a review now or shut up forever! Hahaha XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Christmas Confession

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance, General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 3/5

**Complete:** Yes

**Synopsis:** He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.

**A/N:** _This chapter was slightly longer than the others. I was very inspired in this (a miracle, Lord!), I started writing and didn't stop. XD And suddenly I got a bug in my brain, locked everything! I'm glad that Re helped me with the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy! ;D__  
__**Ash**__ you liked it, good! And Booth cooking for Brennan, will be more or less romantic ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night of Christmas Eve was coming on and Booth was already finishing dinner with Brennan's help.

He stopped a moment to watch her. He had never seen her doing household chores before. To him, she was very pretty, even if she didn't look tidy. A bun, a simple blouse, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers._ 'Pretty'_ he thought. And the yellow light of the kitchen gave her delicate skin a golden hue, making her look almost perfect.

Realizing she was being watched, Brennan looked at him, and he could see those blue spheres he so loved.

"What happened, Booth?" she asked, staring at him, as he was looking at her with a kind face of silly.

"Nothing." he muttered, coming back to reality.

He was confused. He didn't understand. After all the relationships he'd had, how could a woman who lived in a world completely different of his own leave him like that?

After putting the turkey in the oven, carrying the salads and the dishes to the table and cleaning up the kitchen, there was still plenty of time for them to get ready.

"You go first." Brennan spoke. "I still have things to do. Go."

So Booth walked to the hall, and went into the bathroom, closing the door while he gazed at Brennan, who was still in the same place. Both felt something in their stomachs when their eyes met.

Booth had a hunch about the clothes she would wear. A knee-length red dress, with a small ruffle on the neckline; and high heels, not too high, the same color as the dress. It was tight against her upper body and looser as it went down, but it brought out Brennan's curves. And that was what he had been thinking about during the fast bath. How beautiful she was in that dress, and pictures of the first time he saw her wearing it came to mind. He closed his eyes and could see her clearly. She walked over to him, smiling and twirling for him and asking if she looked okay, looking like a 15 year old.

Still with those images in his head, he left the bathroom and tried to get ready in the guest room, while Brennan was taking her bath.

And he was right. She was wearing the dress and the high heels, too. Moreover, Brennan wore basic makeup that brought out her light skin; and her hair was tied in a bun, leaving some strands of hair out.

When Booth looked at her, he seemed to have lost his voice. Brennan was so beautiful that he had to stop himself from getting closer and touching her, smelling the perfume that emanated from her. But soon the moment was broken by the sound of the bell, indicating that the guests had arrived.

Even with the arrival of visitors, they were facing each other. Brennan walked to the door, still looking at Booth and then turned to open it. She took a step back when she felt a person coming up to her, hugging her.

"Hey, sweetie! How are you? You're beautiful!" Angela spoke and was followed soon after by her boyfriend, Hodgins, who also embraced Brennan.

"Yes, I am. Come in, and thank you." She said opening the door wider as they passed.

"I see you're quite right." said the artist smirking when she saw Booth standing in the middle of the room.

Booth was wearing dark jeans that were boot-legged, a navy blue shirt that framed his muscular arms and a pair of black shoes.

"Hi to you too." A smile cracked the corner of his lips, looking kinda bothered by the comment, trying to deviate from the embarrassing moment.

"Hi, Tempe." Max hugged her.

"Oh, hi, dad. Glad you came." Brennan smiled.

"You all can sit at the table, everything is ready." Brennan said right after they all shook hands.

~X~X~X~

Everything went well, with many laughs and conversations about work, and comments about how delicious the dinner was, prepared by Booth. Between those conversations, Angela and Max noticed the looks that Booth threw at Brennan without her noticing. Sweets, who was sitting next to Hodgins, couldn't help but notice too and muttered _'Interesting' _as always when he detect something.

After they finished dinner, they were went to talk in the living room and sip wine. In the end, after midnight, Cam decided to go because of Michelle and was followed by Sweets, Hodgins and Angela. Max decided go too. But before leaving, the artist couldn't stop talking.

"Enjoy your evening as well." she spoke low enough that only Brennan could hear, looked at Booth again and smiled maliciously, while she pushed Hodgins towards the exit.

The anthropologist's father also spoke out.

"Be careful, you two." he said, leaving the agent with mouth open, perplexed.

~X~X~X~

Everybody was gone, except Booth.

"I'll help with the dishes." he said, going into the kitchen.

"No need, Booth. You cooked, you don't have to do that too." Brennan said coming close to where he was.

"But the dinner was part of the bet. The dishes aren't. But still, I'll help you." he said with that charming smile characteristic of him, making Brennan smile too.

Then the two collected everything and went to the kitchen. Brennan washed, and Booth dried and stored the dishes.

In an instant, while they were washing, she let a dish fall near his feet. When she saw the object crash to the ground, she tried to pick up the pieces, followed by Booth. However, in the middle of the job, Brennan was cut.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was only a superficial cut." She answered while standing up.

Booth also rose. Their eyes met again, without realizing that their faces were very close to each other. Once again, the bell sounds, so that the two looked to the door, breaking the moment.

The agent walked to the door while the anthropologist was still in the kitchen, holding her injured hand, her eyes staring at Booth. When he saw through the peephole of the door who it was, he grunted a little, angrily. It was Sweets.

"Sorry, I forgot my gloves." said the psychologist smiling awkwardly as he entered. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked looking from Brennan to Booth, but when he looked at Booth he felt a shiver of fear, because booth looked like he could attack him at any moment.

"No." Brennan replied watching her partner's face.

"So, I'll be going." Sweets spoke quickly, holding the pair of gloves and heading for the door as fast as he could.

After the door closed, the two faced each other again for a while. Booth took a few steps to where Brennan was.

"I'll go wash my hand in the bathroom." Brennan finally said and headed to the apartment hallway.

"Let me help you with that." Booth took a few steps toward her.

"No, you don't have to." she murmured without looking at him, walking to the door down the hall.

Booth stood there for a while. He knew she did not feel safe with her own feelings. So if he wanted to take it beyond just partners, and of course he wanted to, Booth would have to go slow with her. But he also knew she was a person who liked to go straight to the point, so he got confused.

Brennan knew what would have happened in the kitchen a few minutes ago, and she wanted it to happen. But her rational brain made her think that it wasn't right, they were partners, friends, and she thought that if she had a romantic relationship with Booth and they then had a fight, they would lose everything they have now and things would be bad not only to them, but to all the team at the Jeffersonian. _'We are the center'_she remembered him speaking those words.

"And the center must hold." she said in a whisper, after washing and putting a simple bandage on her hand, looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't do this... I can't..."  
And then she heard the bathroom door open...

* * *

_**I really feel inspired! Four pages on Word! I've never tried so hard in a story, not even in school essays, and I don't think Re has either :P**__**  
**_

_**I thank speaknowbeloud by the translation again. You're a special person for me ^_^**_

_**If anyone is still reading, can you leave a review? That will make me so happy, you have no idea!**__**  
**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Christmas Confession

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance, General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 4/5

**Complete:** Yes

**Synopsis:** He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.

**A/N: **_Guys, sorry about the delay, several things happened here, but I finally got it! The story is coming to an end! This is the penultimate chapter!_

_**ssssmenke **__I said would post on last Sunday, but due to the events, I had not time, sorry_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"[...] - I can't do this ... I can't ..."_

_And then she heard the bathroom door open..._

Brennan tried to look at the door in the mirror, she didn't want to make any sudden movements in case it was a stranger coming in, since she had not even heard a knock at the door. Or had she? She didn't know, because she was too occupied with her thoughts.

She just saw the door open, nothing more. Then, she saw something move.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked calmly, only sticking his head into the bathroom.

Brennan exhaled, not knowing that she was holding in her breath. She turned slowly to face him.

"Bones, are you okay?" he asked again, entering the bathroom and taking a step toward her, worried.

She didn't know what to answer. Brennan wasn't well, but she didn't want to tell him and make him even more worried. However, if she lied and said she was okay, he wouldn't believe her. Booth has always told her she can't lie.

"I don't know..." she muttered bowing his head so she wasn't looking at him.

"Bones, what happened?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Brennan said nothing. _'What_ _do I say to him? Do I say that I love him? But what if I'm not the one for him? And what if we have a romantic relationship and I screw it up, what then?'_she thought. She still didn't say anything, just stared at the floor. Until she saw Booth's feet next to her.

Booth lifted her chin with his finger. The bathroom light was dim, but he could see the tears slowly falling from his partner's eyes. So, he raised her chin a little more so she looked at him. But that didn't happen.

"Bones, look at me and tell me what happened." Booth said in a demanding tone, not too loud not to frighten her, but enough to make her talk to him.

Brennan looked up and stared at him. When she was looking at those brown eyes, she felt safe, able to do anything... but not at the moment. He was so close, and she wanted to express how she felt about it... but she was afraid. _Fear._Fear of losing everything... Since she realized that she loved him, she was afraid. And she would be afraid for the rest of her life if she didn't do something about it. But not now. Brennan hardly knew what and how to tell him.

"Bones, talk to me. Please!" Booth spoke with a desperate tone now, holding the anthropologist's face with both hands.

Brennan felt a slight shock when he touched her face. It was a very welcome touch, but she knew she couldn't surrender herself to him. _'Not now'_she thought. So, she pulled away the agent's hands from her face and went as fast as she could down the hallway.

"Temperance, now explain to me what's going on with you." The agent said in a forceful tone when he reached the living room.

She turned slowly, one hand on her head, looking like she was putting her ideas into place. Brennan stared at him.

"I just need some time alone Booth, that's all." Brennan murmured.

Booth understood how Brennan's brain worked. Maybe he was the only one, except Angela, but even so, he was the one who understood the best. When she wants space, give to her, but make it clear that you're not leaving her, that you will always be beside her, physically or metaphorically.

He heaved a great sigh and took a few steps toward her and mentally thanked God she wasn't trying to escape again.

"Okay, Bones, but I'll come back tomorrow and you'll tell me everything. Okay?" he said softly.

This time it was she who sighed.

"Okay, Booth. Tomorrow."

So he grabbed his coat and headed for the door, opened it, but he didn't go out. Not before saying bye to his partner.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." he said shaking his head slightly, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." she also said with a small smile.

When he closed the door, she sat in the chair next to her, resting her elbows on her knees and bringing her hands to her face.

Booth entered the car, but didn't start it. He just looked up until he saw her window. He needed to understand the cause of Brennan's behavior.

_'What's happened to her? Was it something I did? Or was it something I said? One moment, we were washing the dishes without a problem and after a few minutes she's in the bathroom crying and wanting me to go away? She never does that, even when the cases mess with her, or when her father and her brother come back! There's definitely something very wrong with her, and I need to help her. But not today. Tomorrow.'_he thought.

When he saw that the light had faded, he started the car and went home, still thinking. The night was long, not only for him but for her too. And, most likely, neither of them would be able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_**Even the story being about Booth making a confession, we wanted to show a little of what Brennan feels, too. He's not the only one in love, right? And also we didn't want to put them together now, it would be too fast, especially for Brennan :/**_

_**Reviews, please? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Christmas Confession

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance, General

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapters:** 5/5

**Complete:** Yes

**Synopsis:** He was crazy about her, but didn't know how to tell her. And now is the perfect opportunity.

**A/N:** _Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I haven't been able to talk to Re lately, I had to do this chapter on my own :P We wanted to write only one chapter and we ended up with five! :O hahahaha But it's so nice to write, right? But I don't want to drag it on for too long, this will be the last chapter so here we go!_

**_~ I modified Booth's confession, because I didn't like and I bet nobody liked of the other, too ;) ~_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He barely slept; even so, Booth woke up early, got ready, had a quick breakfast and went to Brennan's apartment as soon as he could.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked once more; still nothing. Already worried, he knocked harder and soon heard his partner's voice, sleepy.

"Good morning, Bones." he said, smiling when she opened the door, making Brennan smile as well.

"Good morning, Booth."

"Can I?" He gestured to the door.

"Oh, sorry, I just woke up."

"Did I wake you?" he asked while she closed the door.

"No, no, I was already awake but I was still in bed." she said with a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Even so, I'm sorry."

"Okay. But, why are you here? Did something happen?" Brennan asked, a little worried.

"No, nothing happened." he said, shaking his head. "Remember, I said I'd come over here today? I wanted to know why you were acting so weird yesterday. I was worried." he said, the feeling clear in his eyes.

They were in the middle of the living room, staring at each other. Brennan didn't move a muscle, and Booth didn't either. Only their eyes moved. He looked over every centimeter of his loved anthropologist's face, trying to read it. It was hard, because Brennan hid herself behind the walls she built over the years to protect her from the world. But for Booth, it was easy to break those walls. He knew her well. Almost as well as Angela; maybe even more. In the time when they'd worked together, he'd learned a lot about her, and she also learned with him. The more Booth discovered about Brennan, the more he fell in love. In the last weeks, he wanted her even more and promised himself that he'd do anything to have her. The fact was that the agent knew what to do. Now he knew. One thing he should've done at the very beginning.

The anthropologist started to walk around the room, without looking at Booths' face, looking as if she was going to say something. Maybe a reason...

_'I might ruin everything later... I can't do that! I can't! I don't want to hurt him!'__  
_

Finally, Brennan stood with her back to him. Booth stared at her. She stopped for a minute, still facing away from him.

"Bones, tell me. You know you can trust me." he said in a low tone, calm, trying to keep her comfortable so that she would open up to him.

Brennan didn't move. She looked like a statue, paralyzed. She didn't have any idea of what to say or what to do. She didn't know how to run away from the situation; she was desperate – something that was obvious to Booth. So he came closer to her, putting his hands on his partner's shoulders and turned her so that he could see her.

Her blue eyes were so afflicted...their bodies so close to each other... Booth's need for her taking over... he didn't even have time to think before he was kissing her. A delicate kiss, but one that said everything he wanted to say.

Brennan didn't freak out when his lips brushed against hers. Truthfully, a part of her had wanted Booth to do that for so long. The other part of her thought this was all a mistake, and that she'd lose everything later.

After a couple of seconds, Booth pulled away from her enough to see the face of the beautiful woman in front of her. The first step was already taken. Now he couldn't hesitate, he needed to continue to the end.

"Bones," he started slowly, looking into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, holding her angelic face with both his hands "I was the one who put the line between us. But for a while, I haven't been able to stand it. Been a while I feel something when I look at you." He does a little break, but soon continues "Formerly didn't feel, I guess, but I'm sure I never felt this for another woman."

Brennan was stunned, widening a little her blue orbs. She tried to say something, but Booth raised his hand to stop her.

"Since I saw you, I knew we would have a future. I know you don't believe in fate, but this would happen sooner or later." and Booth stopped for a few seconds to breathe a little "These four years we worked together, even though many happy moments with you, it was a torture for me. I spent the whole time on your side, but never how I wanted. I see you out with various men you know recently and who know nothing of you. Why don't you give a chance to a guy who knows all about you and loves you for real?"

Brennan paralyzed again. This is one of the rare moments that she did not know what to say, what to do.

The agent, in her front, took a deep breath.

"I know you have problems with your feelings. I know you're scared of losing what we have. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know a lot..." Booth took a deep breath again "The only thing I don't know is if the love I feel for you is mutual."

Brennan opened her eyes wider, scared. Not because he said he loved her, but because his words... they moved her. _'I can't stand it anymore...Why don't you give a chance to a guy who knows all about you and loves you for real?... I don't know if the love I feel for you is mutual...'_

Booth waited for her answer. They didn't need to be words, it could be a gesture of her head or even a smile...but Brennan still stood still, and that scared him. Until he saw something brilliant in her eyes.

"Bones, if you want me to leave, that's okay. I'll understand." he said, pain in his chest. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her.

"No, I don't want you to go!" Brennan said, louder than she wanted to. So she reached for him and hugged him tightly, holding him by the shoulders and resting her forehead on his chest. Booth hugged her back, just as tight.

"Okay, I won't. But you still haven't told me…" Brennan raised her face to him, confused. "If the love I feel for you is mutual."

The anthropologist couldn't say anything. In response to his doubt, she gave him a small smile and kissed him, giving up on the idea that they could lose everything and creating courage for them to stay together. It was a kiss faster than the last one, but with the same intensity. There was no better answer to him.

They kept their foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." he said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." she whispered back.

* * *

_**Oh guys, the story ends here! Please don't be said, hahaha**_

_**I loved writing this story and I think Re liked it too! I liked the reviews as well, thank you!**__**  
**_

_**I want to thank speaknowbeloud by translations of chapters. I'll owe you much ;)**_

_**Who knows, maybe in my next break I'll make another fic? **_

_**Kisses, see you later!**_


End file.
